Hot Chocolate and Marshmallows
by Angela and MiniMix
Summary: Oneshot, written for a challenge from ShadowChan. A collection of 24 Christmas OneShots. Pairings: ?
1. First Day of Christmas

It's horrible. Utterly. Tomorrow's will be better, I promise. Really.

Written for the challenge Shadow-Chan gave me, it's the first of twenty four.

EDIT: I forgot a piece in the beginning, so I'm fixing that.

* * *

On the first day of Christmas,  
My True Love gave to me  
A midnight talk in his kitchen.

* * *

Watching the steam rising from the cup of hot chocolate, Bakura mused to himself. Ryou was in the other room, decorating for the holiday. Christmas, he called it. 

He didn't really understand why Ryou was so excited about one day, but he decided getting gifts might be the reason. After all, who didn't like gifts? Free stuff is always nice, especially when he didn't have to make the effort to steal it.

Ryou padded into the kitchen silently, checking the clock. Ten thirty. He was tired, but he hadn't finished decorating the tree yet. Grabbing a mug, he poured himself some of the coca, and sat down, jarring Bakura from his mind.

"Tell me about this Christmas."

"Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Well... It's for family."

"Oh. And presents?" Ryou laughed.

"Yes, and presents."

"Okay." He went back to his drink, watching the steam. Ryou silently watched his own.

"What're you thinking?"

"Steam makes a pretty pattern when it floats away."

"Yes it does."

"I like it."

"Me too."

More silence. Then, "Can I get you one?'

"Hm?"

"A present. Can I get you one?"

Blink. Ryou smiled. "Sure."

Bakura nodded,and resumed thinking. The steam from his cup slowly floated away, and he followed it. The way it kept curling in on itself reminded him of fire, among other things. With a sudden flash of inspiration, he knew what to get Ryou.

He smiled to himself.

It'd be a merry Christmas for Ryou this year.


	2. Second Day of Christmas

_One the second day of Christmas,_

_My True Love gave to me_

_Two days window shopping,_

_And a midnight talk in his kitchen._

Window shopping was a favorite pastime of Anzu's.

It could be considered a sport on Christmas, if the fights and arguments over who saw what first were any indication. Smiling to herself at the irony as two bickering woman lost the chance to snag a good deal, she turned back to the window currently holding the object that'd caught her attention before.

She was sure Yugi would love the Dark Magician plushie, if she could have afforded it. She had money, but the plush was made of silk and some exotic fluffing (why exactly was a mystery.Fluff was fluff), and it cost more than she had to spend. Not to mention she still had gifts for others to buy.

Maybe next year, she decided, moving on. Besides, she wasn't buying anything today, she was meeting up with Yugi to see a movie.

But that was also two hours away, so it couldn't hurt to do some more window shopping, see what other stores had, maybe decide what to get when she came back tomorrow.

Then again...

Maybe she should meet him at home, to be sure the temptation didn't win her over.

She could always window shop tomorow.


	3. Third Day of Christmas

Kelpy-Kun just woke up, for reference. Please don't expect a mind-blowing performance. Even if being half awake might make me write one.

Note: Oh. :X And because Piggy is an awesome RP Buddy and she made me like BakuraxAnzu at the moment, (Damn you woman!) one of the official pairings of Hot Chocolate is BakuraxAnzu, not BakuraxRyou. (Making the first day of Christmas a "friendly" thing, not a "lover" thing.)

Dammit.

And keeps making the format of my "On the day of Christmas" wonky, so please excuse any funky formatting.

* * *

On the third day of Christmas,

My True Love gave to me

Three snowman grinning

* * *

December meant Christmas, and Christmas meant snow. 

Bakura might not have understood Christmas very much, but he understood that fact quite well. While in years previous he had not participated in the obligatory snowball fight and the snowmen building Ryou and the others had done, this year he decided he'd try it.

Anzu's plea for him to spend more time with her friends had helped that decision along, of course.

So that lead him to now, standing in Anzu's front yard, trying to roll a ball of snow big enough to make a head, killing time until her friends came for dinner.

"Am I even doing this right?" he grumbled, as his fifth attempt crumbled halfway through the process. He really didn't know why he had agreed to this. Anzu's giggling reached his ears.

"You're not packing it right is all. Here, like this." She started rolling her own ball, as an example. Bakura threw his hands up as she made a perfect head.

"What the hell! I'm the King of _Thieves_, dammit! Why is this so _hard_?!"

More laughter. "It takes practice, silly. Here, try again." As he tried again, she grabbed his hands, guiding them. "That's it. See?"

"Mmm. I hate you."

"Love you too."

He snorted. "If you loved me, you'd make the damn things yourself instead of making me do slave labor and roll." She laughed, and turned back to the second of their three snowmen.

"Can you help me get the head on?"

He looked up. "I s'pose." With a soft grunt, he lifted the ball, how did snow get so _heavy_, and plopped it on the bottom one. Slightly crooked, but that was fine. Then he turned back to his task, finishing the head of the final snowman before lifting it on.

"There. Now what do we do?"

"They need faces!" She ran inside, to find what they needed, and he watched her go, smiling to himself. He really didn't know why he'd agreed to this, but if it made her happy, it was worth it.

Running back outside with a handful of objects, Anzu handed him some raisins and a carrot for the nose. "You put it on the face."

He eyed the rest of her "accessories". "And those?"

"Well, they need scarves. And hats."

"That's my hat."

"I know. This snowman," she motioned to the slightly crooked one. "Is you."

"...Lovely."

She smiled, and they set to work.

---

Later, sitting in the kitchen with Anzu and two mugs of hot chocolate, Bakura stared out the window, at the three snowman grinning at him. Well, two grinning snowman. The one Anzu had declared as him had more of a smirk than a grin.

"They look happy out there." He glanced down at her next to him, as she spoke.

Silence.

Then, "Well of course they do. They can see your cookies."

And Anzu laughed.


	4. Fourth Day of Christmas

_

* * *

On the fourth day of Christmas,  
__My True Love gave me to  
__Four trees with trimming.

* * *

_

It was a _maze_ of trees, Yuugi realized with glee.

And he'd find the perfect tree here, he was sure of it. After dragging Yami to tree lot after lot, _this_ was where he would find _the_ tree for their home.

It seemed Yami had detected a change in Yuugi's demeanor, as he had picked up pace and seemed just as eager as Yuugi.

Tree after tree passed the boys by, as Yuugi led his companion to the furthest corner of the lot.

Finally he saw it.

_The_ tree.

Smaller than all the rest, and sightly crooked in growth, it was leaning on a piece of the fence.

"This is it!"

Yami smiled,and went off to find someone to pay, as Yuugi, surpisingly stronger than he looked, managed to get the tree to the car.

----

Yami smiled, as the tree, now standing proudly in the living room and decked out in ornaments, loomed over Yuugi.

"Isn't it perfect?"

"Yes Yuugi. It is."

Yuugi smiled back.


	5. Fifth Day of Christmas

Yes, it's a day late, I know. But my internet was wonky and it wouldn't let me load the site, so I couldn't post it.

Today's will be posted later on. Enjoy. And yes. This one sucks._

* * *

__On the fitfh day of Christmas,  
My True Love gave to me  
Five Magic cards.__

* * *

_

Joey Wheeler did not celebrate Christmas.

After all, it was hard to do with a drunken father.

This year though, he was. Only because Serenity was visiting, and she was so excited about having Christmas with him.

That's why he was here, in the mad rush of shoppers, buying Christmas ornaments. He'd passed over a lot of tree decorations (he didn't have a tree), looking for things he could place around the apartment to make it look nice.

He'd finally settled on some, and now he was in a ten foot line, hoping to be home and decorated before his sister arrived.

---

He didn't make it on time, but Serenity waved away his apology, and insisted they decorated together.

After all, she said, Christmas was for family.


	6. Sixth Day of Christmas

We're going to pretend this was also on time. We do not speak of the late!

* * *

_On the sixth day of Christmas,  
My True Love gave to me  
Six ScapeGoats scapin'_

* * *

Seto wasn't sure how it had happened, but somehow it had.

Mokuba had convinced him to show up, with Mokuba of course, at Anzu's house for a Christmas party. Which is why he was currently standing on her front porch, saying hello to the thief. Who he still didn't believe was an ancient thief, no matter what they claimed.

"Kaiba."

"Bakura."

"Anzu! Do I _have_ to let the bastard in?" he asked over his shoulder. Her answer was lost to Seto over the music, but Bakura obviously heard it. Rolling his eyes, he moved aside to let him in. Mokuba smiled at him as he passed.

----

Parties weren't Kaiba's style, so he was surprised to find he was actually having _fun_. He and Yuugi had had a few duels, friendly ones at that, and Bakura had even dropped his 'fuck you Pharaoh and friends" attitude to discuss the finer points of stealing with Mokuba.

He didn't approve, but Mokuba seemed to enjoy it, so he let it go for the moment.

He even managed to refrain from fighting with Joey, which surprised him as well as the rest.

And Anzu's cooking wasn't half bad either, he decided.

Then there was the presents. It was too early to open them, but they did anyway. Seto hadn't brought any, but he promised to bring them out on Christmas Eve, so it was fine. He recieved a few from them though, and secretly was pleased they included him in their plans of giftgiving.

They weren't much, mostly small reminder type things, but he liked it. It made him feel warm and fuzzy.

---

Parties had to end sometime, and this was no exception. Seto, carrying a sleeping Mokuba, said his goodbyes before heading out of the house, carrying his gifts. Everyone waved back before going inside again.

And Seto Kaiba sat in his limo, making plans to throw a party on Christmas Eve.


	7. Seventh Day of Christmas

Wooo. I got it up on time! And it's short.

_

* * *

_

_On the seventh day of Christmas,  
My True Love gave to me  
Seven Millennium Items_

_

* * *

_

Caroling was Otogi's favorite part of Christmas. Mainly because he could show off his amazing talent as a singer, but also because it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

He supposed it was because caroling brought back memories of sitting by a fire, listening to others caroling outside his door in the cold night. It made him remember chestnuts and blankets, wrapping paper shining by the firelight while two small children begged to open _just one Mama, please? Only one!_ and laughter and stories of Christmases of other years.

It was for these reasons that Otogi was trudging through four feet of snow in a group of eight, singing carols at every street. And he intended to do it every night until Christmas, just as he did every year.

He'd invited Serenity to come with him, but she'd already promised Joey she'd spend the night with him, so she hadn't come along. But she promised to go the next night. He was looking forward to it.

The next street came into view, and with a smile, Otogi began to sing.


	8. Eighth Day of Christmas

Ya. More late. Oh well. I tried.

* * *

_On the eighth day of Christmas,  
My True Love gave to me  
Eight Main Characters_

* * *

Marik stared out the window at the snow, as Malik watched yet another Christmas special in the other room.

"Malik?" he called suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Why is snow so cold?"

There was a pause, and padded footsteps as Malik came into the room. "Snow?"

"Yeah. Why is it so cold?"

"Because it's frozen water."

"But that makes no sense."

"Neither does snow." Malik shoved a jacket at his other. "Here. Let's go out."

"Out where?"

"The snow."

----

Later, when both had gone back inside and were snuggled up in blankets with something warm to drink, Marik smiled.

"I like the snow."


	9. Ninth Day of Christmas

And here's number nine._  
_

* * *

_On the ninth day of Christmas,  
My True Love gave to me  
Nine Kaiba's losing._

* * *

The sounds of videos games blared from the parlor, punctuated by occassional whoops of joy or shouts of defeat as Joey and Honda took turns playing _Lego Star Wars_, while Yuugi and Yami played Duel Monsters.

Anzu, in the kitchen with Bakura, smiled to herself as she put a pie in the oven. Bakura set the table for dinner, humming to himself. What he was humming was a mystery, but he was humming quite loud.

Another whoop from Joey caused the Bakura to turn around and yell, "Shut up Wheeler before I stick the controller where it hurts!"

"Aww, come on Bakura! I won!"

"I don't care! Shut up!"

Anzu laughed, tugging his sleeve. "Just ignore him. Go put the mistletoe up for me, will you?"

"What's the point of that stuff? It doesn't do anything."

She rolled her eyes. "Just do it. I'll show you after dinner."

Grumbling about slave labor, he took the sprigs and headed off to do as told.

---

Dinner was loud, as anything Joey and Honda did was, but it was cheerful and pleasant. Even Bakura enjoyed himself, despite his claim.

Of course, the mini food fight wasn't so smart an idea, but they cleaned up and were spared an angry Anzu, so it worked out in the end.

And finding out the point of mistletoe _really_ made Bakura's night.


	10. Tenth Day of Christmas

* * *

_On the tenth day of Christmas,  
My True Love gave to me  
Ten minds a'crushing_

* * *

Mai hated waiting with a passion. All her life had been spent waiting, for her prince, for the happily ever she would never get.

And still she waited.

Damn, she hated waiting.

She paced before the clock, frowning to herself as the clock struck two, then three. Four, five, six o'clock.

Seven thirty came and went before Otogi knocked on her door.

By that time she was close to giving up, but he knock restored her hope. He hadn't forgotten her after all.

The door flew open, her facee fell. Otogi. So Joey had forgotten...

---

Mai didn't know why she agreed to go with Otogi to the festival of lights when he showed up at her door, but she did.

And so here they were, walking among the lights in the park, admiring them together.

"I used to think they were faries."

Otogi chuckled softtly. "No Fae would be so foolish as to be caught inside a bauble, no matter how pretty the glass."

"I know that _now_," she said, smiling. "But when I was younger, I thought maybe..." Silence. "I thought maybe they wondered what mortals were like so much they allowed themselves to become lights just to see what we were like."

"Ah..."

Mai laughed softly. "I was a silly child."

"Perhaps. But most children are."

----

After, Otogi and Mai sat on the bench next to the exit, watching couples and families pass them by.

Mai thought maybe this could be a happily ever after.

And the lights twinkled around them, like little fairies inside frosted glass.


	11. Eleventh Day of Christmas

The world seems to be against me posting things on time. The rest are coming up soon._  
_

* * *

_On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
My True Love gave to me  
Eleven creators creating._

* * *

Ryou tucked his latest letter into a drawer of his desk, locking it.

Getting to his feet, he stretched, and heard a distinct "meow" at his feet. A glance down revealed a silver kitten with a half tied bow around its neck. He looked up tto see Bakura poke his head in with a scowl.

"Socrates! Come back here! If Ry-Oh. Hi Ryou. I see you met Socrates...?"

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"She was your Christmas present."

"Oh."

Ryou smiled slightly, reaching down to pick up the cat and stroke her fur.

"Merry Christmas? It's kind of early,but."

"She's lovely."

Bakura smiled.


	12. Twelfth Day of Christmas

* * *

_On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
My True Love game to me  
Twelve Kings thieving_

* * *

"Anzu, just pick something! I'm sure he'll like whatever you get," Joey said, exassperated with his friend. Anzu made a face at him.

"But it has to be perfect, Joey. I want it to be special."

"Anzu, he's a _thief._ If he wants something 'perfect', he can get it on his own."

Anzu made another face and turned to the hat she was prodding. He _did_ need a new hat...

"Just buy it!"

"Oh fine!" She snatched it off the rack in a huff and hurried off to pay.

"Finally!"

"Joey..." Yuugi scolded.

"What?"

"Just because you want to go to the food court doesn't mean you have to be mean to anzu about her shopping habits."

"Not you too Yuugi!"

Anzu returned with her newest bag, and the three headed off to the food court, Joey and Anzu arguing about her shopping.

---

She had to admit though.

The hat was perfect for him.


	13. Thirteenth Day of Christmas

Ahahahahahahafuck. I am soooo behind right now. I'm catching up though, really. In two days, I go up to Vermont, and I don't know if I'll have internet,. But I intend to bring my laptop and will write like the wind while I'm there. And hopefully it'll be done by Jan. 5th. Quote me on that, someone, and beat me with a snowshovel if I haven't finished, kthxbai.

And no. Pegasus and Weevil are not a pairing.

* * *

_On the thirteenth day of Christmas,  
My True Love gave to me  
Thirteen Kuribohs Kuri'ing._

* * *

Pegasus wasn't one for the holidays, not since Cecelia had died. 

Come to think of it, it was awfully stupid of him to give such a thing up when Cecelia had always loved Christmas.

Which, of course was why he was here, decorating a tree in the middle of his living room.

With one Weevil Underwood, oddly enough. He didn't know why he'd invited the boy to spend Christmas with him, but seeing him walking miserably down a side alley one day had made him feel pity for him. At least, he'd shrugged it off as pity...

Stepping back from the tree, he admired his, and Weevil's work, with a smile on his face. Weevil seemed pleased as well.

"It looks good," the bug duelist said, nodding to himself. Pegasus murmured an agreement, his mind already wandering back to another day, another time.

"I agree. Now, hot chocolate? And maybe you can open a gift early."

Weevil grinned. "Oh really? Did you get me something? Because you didn't have to. Not like you know me or anything."

Pegasus rolled his eyes, before laughing. "Perhaps. But Cecelia was always saying giving is better than receiving, and you helped me decorate my house. It's abig job, and you deserve a reward for it."

"It's a castle, not a house."

"All the more reason for a reward," was the response, before he hurried off to make hot chocolate,.

Weevil made a mental note to offer his services next year.


	14. Fourteenth Day of Christmas

_On the fourteenth day of Christmas,  
My True Love gave to me  
Fourteen scary fangirls_

* * *

"Never tak a job as a singer Tomb Robber," Atemu commented as he walked by him and the karaoke machine.

"Ahahahahahafuck you," Bakura snapped back, glowering and tossing the wireless microphone at him. Atemu grinned and ducked the flying object.

"Atemu, don't antagonize him!" Yuugi called from the other room as he heard the microphone crash into his favorite lamp.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You called me a bad singer you prick!"

"I did not! I told the truth!"

"Exactly!" he yelled.

"It's cruelty to be kind!"

"That's a song, you retard! Now shut the hell up before I dump Anzu's pudding down your shirt!"

"You will not touch my pudding!"

"Of course not Anzu," h said automatically. Atemu's smirk fell when Yuugi's pie smacked him in the face.

-----

Yuugi forgave Bakura for ruining his pie when he received the photos in the mail the next week.


End file.
